¿Por qué?
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] Ella siempre hablaba de su mala suerte, pero él nunca dijo que estaba maldito. Una salida casual y un ladrón lo harán recordar que todo lo que quiere se marchita.


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, yo solo estropeo personajes ajenos con cosas que nadie quiere leer xD

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, ligero ooc. Parte de mi misión personal #VolviendoALasRaíces.

* * *

 _Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad; oigo tu voz, sueño contigo~ y eres mi ángel de paz ¡déjame volar!, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar, tus alas me llenan el alma._

—Ángel de Belinda.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Eso era todo lo que Gray podía pensar, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—¿ _Por qué no me avisan? ¡Maldita sea!_

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared, mientras apretaba los ojos, tratando de recordar qué pasó.

Recordaba haber ido a un restaurant para celebrar que a Juvia la habían aceptado en el trabajo que quería, salieron del lugar y caminaron por el estacionamiento, fue entonces que un sujeto salió y todo pasó rápido; quería asaltarlos, sacó un arma y les apuntó, él trataba de quitarle la pistola pero el sujeto lo empujó, provocando que cayera al piso y fue cuando pasó.

Escuchó un ruido y la vio caer.

¿Por qué?

—¿Familiares de la señorita Loxar? —Escuchó y se paró de un salto.

—Fullbuster, el apellido de Juvia ahora es Fullbuster —corrigió y se sintió estúpido por hacerlo, pero pensó que ella lo hubiera aclarado—. Soy su esposo.

El doctor lo observó y asintió.

—La paciente ya está fuera de peligro, ahorita está sedada pero en cuanto despierte puede pasar a verla.

Era su culpa, él la había invitado al lugar a pesar que ella quería celebrarlo en casa. Recordó que cuando la conoció ella decía que la mala suerte la perseguía, pero no; era a él.

Todo lo que él amaba se marchitaba, sus padres, Ur, y ahora ella también, no importaba lo que dijera el doctor, el solo hecho de pensar que por su culpa ella casi moría...

Por un instante se le cruzó que lo mejor hubiera sido no conocerla, pero se arrepintió. Juvia le había dicho que él era el sol que despejó el cielo nublando de su vida, ella era su sol, nunca se lo dijo pero siempre lo pensó.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Porque a veces no hacía falta decirlo, ella lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y lo único que veía era su sonrisa, sentía sus manos jugando con su cabello, escuchaba su voz llamandolo entre risas, olía su perfume y se perdía en el recuerdo. Quizá la gente tenía razón, y él no gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor, pero trataba de demostrarlo con acciones, con gestos que ella supo leer, ¿qué importaban los demás?

Aún así, Gray le prometió a Dios que se lo diría más seguido, quizá podría cocinarle una vez al mes, ponerse esa camisa que le había regalado la navidad pasada.

—Señor, la paciente despertó.

Cuando Gray la vio con el doctor, el cual la revisaba, su corazón se aceleró, aún temía que fuera un espejismo, que al momento de acercarse y acariciarla se desvaneciera, que aquella línea que marcaba los latidos de su corazón se volviera recta.

Cuando ella giró y él pudo verla con los raspones de la caída, dio un paso hacia delante.

—Gray-sama —llamó.

Y eso fue todo lo que su corazón necesito para latir más rápido, sus pies compitieron para ver cuál llegaba más rapido hasta ella, se dejó caer de rodillas, y sus lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, empapando así la bata que Juvia vestía.

Ella acarició su cabello mientras le brindaba su amor, su presencia era lo único que necesitaba, en días dónde la gripe la mataba el solo hecho de verlo la curaba, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Sentir sus dedos jugando con su cabello fue todo lo que Gray necesitó para comprobar que estaba bien. Porque ella estaba viva, y él no dejaría que algo más le pasara.

—Te amo.

—Yo también lo amo, Gray-sama.

* * *

 **N/A** Una vez leí que volver a las raíces era patético, algo que siempre voy a criticar porque para compreder quién eres debes saber de dónde vienes, si no entiendes y aceptas tu pasado no puedes saber a dónde vas, o si es lo correcto, ese el motivo de esta viñeta. para reconectarme conmigo misma decidí tratar de escribir algo angst, pero no me salió, así que escribí un cliché hurt/confort, que tampoco me salió como esperaba. Pero qué se la a hacer. Soy de la creencia que aunque uno no crea en Dios en momentos de desesperación lo hace. Una disculpa por cualquier error, el gruvia-bloqueo me pegó y si releo seguro lo borro. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
